Scandalous
by My Aspiration
Summary: AU. InuKag. She's a professional writer. He's a professional jerk. She's out to find the perfect scandal, and he's just the man she's looking for...[HIATUS]
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: Inu Yasha isn't mine...*cough* There. I said it.   
  
**Author's Note**: Yes, this is my first, real Inu Yasha fanfiction. I can't guarantee that it will be a big hit like so many other stories out there, but I'm willing to give it my best shot and see what happens. I have goals and aspirations for this story, but I'm not hoping for an astounding collection of reviews (though that would be nice). All I really hope for is influence. Most people read something, and aren't moved or touched by it in any way. They momentarily fantasize in the article or tale they might have read and soon forget it altogether. If there's one thing I would like to gain out of writing this story, it would have to be that what I wrote helped someone in some way.   
  
  
Well, now that my intentions are clarified, I think we can get the show on the road now, eh?   
  
  
  
  


**Scandalous**   
  
  
  
Chapter One   
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The life of a Tokyo citizen is fast, demanding, and always on the go. Works hours are defined as the usual nine to five, and are rewarded with average paychecks. In a world where time never stops, Tokyo is a city where the lights never turn off, and the sun never seems to go down.  
  
A city of vibrant wildlife.  
  
Most people prefer it's ways to the more composed and serene nature of the countryside. They believe it gives them a rush, a high that they can't seem to come down from. A place where anything is possible, and everything is imaginable--a city of dreams.  
  
It holds to the legends of the ancient day, and thrives on the publicity that runs though it's age-old veins. Tokyo is a city of mystery, of life, desire, and wonder. It is home to those who love it's atmosphere, and legendary to those who seek to roam it.  
  
Those that walk it's sidewalks, and breath it's fresh, crisp air live a life based on fantasy. They work, live, play, and earn their keep by busying themselves in the offices and cubicles of the present day.  
  
Time is money, and money is needed in order to live the life of a Tokyo citizen.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * * * * * * * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome huffed angrily as she squashed her way through a crowd of restless people. With a cup of hot cofee in her hand, she pushed through a line of business men in order to catch the subway.  
  
Early morning traffic.  
  
Men and women clad in sharp-looking business suits crowded the seats and passageways with their enormous briefcases, bums sat smashed in the corner with cardboard signs and money cups, students in their uniforms all chattered wildly while the subway train bucked and jolted in the rythmic tone of the early morning.  
  
Kagome sighed and eyed a metallic pole that wasn't too overcrowded with pedestrians. She shrugged and latched onto it before the force of the moving train could throw her off balance.  
  
Papers rattled, briefcases snapped and unsnapped, as the train itself groaned and slowed to one of it's many destinations. A rustle of feet and fabric sounded as the large metal doors sluggishly opened, allowing both entrance and exit to those who awaited.  
  
Marching feet entered, and stilled in search of seats.  
  
With furrowed brows, Kagome dashed to an empty place, and sat down. Twiddling her thumbs, and occasionally sipping on her cofee, she glanced at her watch and cursed.  
  
Late again.  
  
Her boss would surely have her head this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * * * * * * * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"HIGURASHI!!!" A loud masculine voice boomed angrily from down the hall of a very expensive, corporate office.  
  
Workers shook their head dissaprovingly as the sound of stomping and snorting emitted from the hallway.  
  
Shortly after, the elevator opened with a chime, and Kagome dashed towards the office with one thought in her mind.  
  
_He's gonna kill me._  
  
In a mad rush, she threw her empty cofee cup in a nearyby wastebasket and sprinted wildly towards the office of her superior. Down the hallway, and turning right, she ran at top speed before slamming head on into a hard object.   
  
Her boss.  
  
"Glad to see you could make it, Higurashi." The man said quite calmly, though a vein popped out of his neck. "Your only..forty-five minutes late." Then he gave a thundering cry and demanded that she enter his office.  
  
With a hiss of pain, Kagome picked herself up off the floor and rubbed her backside. The bastard hadn't even offered to help her up! A wry smile crossed her lips as an all too familiar female appeared at her side.  
  
"Good God, Kagome!" Sango cried as she clutched a bundle of papers. "How many times are you going to keep showing up like this!? I've tried to talk you of out unemployment far too many times, but this is ridiculous!" She finished with a huff before settling down, and regaining her composure.  
  
"It's alright, Sango, really." Kagome said, still rubbing the throbbing pain in her rump.  
  
But it wasn't alright.  
  
Kagome had a history of showing up late for work, and her reputation had earned her several trips to the boss's office. A place where few wished to enter, and prayed that if they did it was only to receive a raise, and nothing more.  
  
"We'll see." Sango grinned at her friend, who smiled back." Just don't get fired, alright?"  
  
"I don't think I have much say in the matter, but I'll try!" Kagome smirked, and took a breath before waltzing to the head office with great determination.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * * * * * * * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You wanted to see me, sir?" Kagome feigned innocence as she shut the thick, mahogany door behind her.  
  
A non-too-amused man swivelled around in a black leather chair with a look of annoyment on his features.  
  
"Yes, Miss Higurashi, I did." He leaned forward and folded his hands together on his desk. "Please, sit."  
  
She did as told, and seated herself in a squishy leathery red chair, while awaiting further command.  
  
"It appears, Miss Higurashi, that you've had some trouble respecting the rules." He fiddled with a pen, rolling it around between the fingers of his right hand.  
  
Kagome suppressed a snort.  
  
She would admit that her lack of timing had been causing far too many screw ups this past week, but there was no need for this guy to be so dramatic. So, she was late every now and then, big deal.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Naraku, really! I'm just having a hard time is all." Kagome defended while staring hard at the floor below her. It looked rather appealing at the moment.  
  
"Well, we can't have that now, can we?" Naraku said icely, his previous tone of composure gone.  
  
Gripping the arms of the chair tightly, Kagome prepared herself for what she thought was expulsion.  
  
"No." came the tight reply.  
  
Naraku eyed her lowered head lazily, and stood, his full back turned to her as he stared out at window, eyeing the city below.  
  
"Your a good writer, Miss Higurashi, which is why I hate to dismiss you-"  
  
"Your firing me?!" Kagome suddenly found herself up from the chair, admittedly pissed at his lax attitude toward the situation.  
  
Naraku raised a hand to silence her before he continued.  
  
"-but I'm willing to make a deal _if_ you value this..job of yours." He picked at a microscopic spec of dust on his shoulder, and turned to her.  
  
So, she wasn't fired...yet.  
  
With a small frown, Kagome eyed her boss suspiciously before allowing a sarcastic remark to spew from her mouth.  
  
"And what would that be, _hmm_?"  
  
The man before her found it rather bold, though idiotic, to say in the least, when her job-albeit her life-hung it balance. At a time like this, sarcastic remarks and sharp wit would not win her a prize.  
  
He held onto his slowly dimishing patience. "Yes, Miss Higurashi, I'm willing to forget that you lack the ability to tell time, and call it even, if, of course, your willing to accept my proposition."  
  
"What proposition?" Kagome almost spat, though thought better of it after she allowed her temper to subside.  
  
"You are a writer. You write for me, this town, and even this company. Everday, you sit in front of your computer and type the stories that appear on the front cover of the Tokyo Times. It is the job you have come to love and live by, yet I know you wish for something more."  
  
Naraku said all this very smoothly as he gazed ominously at the woman seated in front of him.  
  
Kagome sat, filled with an emotion she didn't quite recognize. Was it longing? Yes, she would admit that her daily attempts at describing the life around her in vivid detail left her a bit..dissatisfied. After all, fires, earthquakes, and flash floods did get quite old after a while, and the conventional robbery wasn't much of an eye opener, either, but what could Naraku possibly offer that held more excitement then that?  
  
He eyed her for a moment, before continuing with the proposition he had already began to reveal.  
  
"Have you ever seen this man, Miss Higurashi?" Naraku questioned as he pulled back a drawer, grasped paper, and held up a photograph of a dark haired, male individual.  
  
Kagome stared at it, taking in the features of the person in the picture.  
  
Tall. Slightly tanned. And those eyes? Kagome had never seen such a color. A dark violety purple, with mysteriousness lurking in their depths. With long ebony hair to match, Kagome thought he was, actually, quite handsome.  
  
"No, can't say I have." She managed to get out, after tearing her eyes away from the photo Naraku held.  
  
He produced an uncharateristic snort.  
  
"Of course, _you,_ haven't." He said snappishly, and Kagome grit her teeth to hold back her temper. "This man is a goldmine. He's the president of our rivaling company, Shikon Weekly, and is on the verge of bringing our corporation to the ground. Yet, we still have a chance. Other than the fact that he supervizes such an important newspaper, nothing is known about him." Naraku informed as he took refuge in his black chair once again. "This is where you come in."  
  
Kagome awaited her orders, hoping that this wasn't as dangerous or disturbing as it sounded.  
  
"I want you to track this man down. Do whatever it takes to find out what you can about him, be it good or bad. Mostly, bad, because I wish to use this information to my advantage."  
  
Alright, Kagome wasn't too bright when it came to corporate squabbles but she knew this conversation had scandal written all over it.  
  
"You want me to track down, and investigate this man just because our Newspaper is suffering from the sucess of another company?" She could barely stand the idea. " I won't! Why would you even think of such a thing?!"  
  
"If your opposed to the idea, then you can pack up your belongings, and considered yourself fired."  
  
Fist clenched, and a forehead once smooth, settled into deep creases as Kagome felt the wheels turn in her brain.  
  
So, she had two choices. Accept his stupid proposition, and keep her job. Or, forget about it, and lose the one thing she had worked had to become.  
  
Suddenly, the idea of making someone else's life miserable didn't seem so bad as long as she could have her job back. After all, Kagome had no idea who this person was, nor did she intend to find out. Well, not anymore than she had to, anyway..  
  
"What happens if I accept?" Kagome challenged, wanting the know the full extent of this 'proposition' he had been ranting about.  
  
"If you accept, you keep your job." Naraku said flatly, with an air of impatience in his voice.  
  
"But what else?" Kagome had to admit that keeping her job wasn't quite enough to secure this deal of his. "Shouldn't I receive some sort of bonus, a..a raise of some kind?" She shot back with a force of confidence.  
  
"Don't press your luck, Higurashi." Naraku spat, though quickly recovered with a smug smile. "I intend to reward you as I see fit, if you accept and fulfill my wishes accordingly."  
  
Somehow, Naraku's wishes seemed rather malicious at the moment, but Kagome chose to overlook that. She had just been presented with a grand opportunity, possibly even a once-in-a-lifetime chance. So, why was her stomach twisting in knots?  
  
Her mission: bring down Shikon Weekly with the best scandal she could find.  
  
Her objective: to keep her job.  
  
Her answer?  
  
"Do we have a deal, Miss Higurashi?" Naraku purred while outstrecting a stong, right hand.  
  
Kagome grasped it tightly, and they shook. "We do, indeed."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * * * * * * * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note**: So, it was a little short, but not to worry! This was just the opening chapter, and I exspect the chapters to be longer in the future. *cough* How was it? Not _too_ bad I hope.. ^_^; Please review if you can so I'll know whether or not there are those that wish for me to continue. Oh, and just in case your wondering, Kagome is much older in this story (if you couldn't tell..). Give or take, she's about 22, and is a writer for a local newspaper called Tokyo Times. -.-; I know, I know, the newpaper names are totally cheesy, but my mind was fried at the moment, so we'll all just have to grin and bear it. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up soon, depending on how people respond to the first chapter. See ya soon~!  
  
  
  
  
  
*Aerial 


	2. Chapter Two

  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I just own this fic..   
  
**Author's Note**: I'm _very_ suprised at how many people positively responded to my first story! ^_^ I'm glad to say that there are people out there who enjoyed the first chapter, and couldn't wait for the next. To satiate your need, here's chapter two, which is much longer, and much more informative. Which means..more characters will start to appear. *wink* Thank you for all your kind words in the reviews! I really appreciate it! Your input gives me encouragement, as well as, confidence, which I greatly need..   
  
  
Oh! Alot of questions popped up in the reviews I received, and for those of you who are wondering this and that, pay close attention to this chapter, because your question may very well be answered below. If not, there's always next time..*grin*   
  
  
  
  


**Scandalous**   
  
  
  
Chapter Two   
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tokyo Times and Shikon Weekly both serve the same purpose. They are the mass media, the press, the paparazzi--the flash of a camera you see on the street corner, or the brutally bitter paragraph on the front page of your morning newspaper.  
  
They are the source of information in Tokyo--the very embodiment of everything you read, see, and hear throughout your day.  
  
These two veritable compounds, these _corporations_ of extreme worth that thrive upon public gossip, celebrity scandals, and generic situations of the like, are very similar, yet, somehow, not the same..  
  
At a glance, one may realize that their titles are, in fact, quite opposite, but the real matter at hand is not what they are called by name, but what they are known by in eyes of the general public.  
  
Tokyo Times is a commercial enterprise that has stood the test of time. It has been around since the beginning of forever, and has slowly, through the course of its steady rise to the top of the information ladder, grown to make a name for itself that can neither be outdone, nor equally matched.  
  
Until, that is, the birth of Shikon Weekly, a new, fresh, _sensational_ newspaper that sent a shockwave throughout the city.  
  
New to the world, yet quickly adapting to its surrounding, Shikon Weekly stepped onto the stage of professional journalism and knocked the public of it's feet with stories of daring rescues, shocking presidential scandals, and other glittering generalities that were sure to put up a fight to whatever the wise and wondrous Tokyo Times could produce.  
  
It was then, for the first time, that Tokyo Times, the _king_ of all things scandalous, witnessed what it was like to feel the emotions of a callous and bitter rivalry. For the first time, Tokyo Times would have to _compete_ for the all-time perfect stories, and to succeed in doing so, work hard for their information in whatever manner they could.  
  
Company to company, neither would succumb to second place without a fight.   
  
  
  
  
  


* * * * * * * * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"For the last time, I will not publish this article!" A young man said roughly, while leaning forward in his big, expensive office chair. The silver locks of his long, yet undoubtedly beatiful, hair fanned around him as he spoke these fierce words, and his aureate eyes were hard, stern, just _burning_ with determination. The jaw of his strong, masculine face was set in a rigid line that meant he would not back down.  
  
Across from his wide and spacious desk, sat an employee--a woman to be exact. She was a small, yet lively-looking, young thing with short, shiny raven hair cut just above her shoulders and kept back neatly with a yellow headband. Her brown eyes were narrowed from deep irritation and her lips were pursed in a slight pout as she stared up into the face of the man she regretfully called "Boss".  
  
This was a meeting between superior and inferior--a meeting of life and death.  
  
"Why not, sir?" She said calmly enough, though it was quite evident that she was having an external battle with her temper by the way she gripped aggressively at the arms of her seat.  
  
"I can't publish something like _that_ in my newspaper.." He snorted distastefully, snapping his vision to a stack of neatly stapled papers that sat idly atop his desk.   
  
The object of their discussion.  
  
"Something like _that_?" The woman almost barked out fiercely, but caught herself halfway through the sentence. "I'm sorry, _Mr._ Inuyasha," she bit out with a heavy roll of her eyes, "but there is nothing wrong with Yuka Shiratori's article." She said highly, referring to none other than herself.  
  
Inuyasha, as she called him, picked up the stack of papers from his desk and eyed them incredulously, a smirk of complete dominance spreading across his face.  
  
"Nothing wrong with it?" He dared to laugh at the idea,"Of course there's something wrong with it! Just look at that title!" He then proceeded to hand over the stapled contents to the female employee with a neutral expression now covering his face.  
  
Yuka eyed it blankly, reading and re-reading the simple, yet by no means un-important, title.  
  
Women's Rights.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with the title, Inuyasha," she quipped shortly, forgetting the mister, as well as her composed tone,"In fact, there was nothing wrong with it to begin with! Women have their rights just as men do, and this is a informative topic."  
  
"Informative, yes. Interesting, no." Inuyasha got up from his seat and launched himself at the window behind his desk, wrenching the blinds up forcefully and pointing down at the city of Toyko below,"People do not want to read about women's rights. They want to read about sex, drugs, scandal--anything and everything that deals with the celebrity spotlight! They could care less about the Feminist movement."  
  
At this point, Yuka's temper ripped at the seems and she really let him have it.  
  
"No, _you_, could care less about the Feminist movement! _You're_ the one who wants to read about sex, drugs, and scandal! _You, you, you_! Everything about this company just has to be to your approval, doesn't it?! If it doesn't meet the superficial needs of the high and mighty president Inuyasha, then it has to go." The words just flew out of her mouth, never stopping, never ceasing, never decreasing in volume until the very end of her heated speech, when she uttered one final, bitter, but truthful, statement..  
  
"Your nothing but a chauvinistic pig."  
  
A moment or two of unnerving silence passed them.  
  
"Naturally." Inuyasha replied, his voice just dripping with disdain as he flashed a cocky grin, his sparkling teeth--no, _fangs_--shining brightly in the light.  
  
Did this reporter actually think she had put him in his place by telling him something he already new? Hardly. Inuyasha was the _president_ of Shikon Weekly. And by president, that meant he answered to no one. Especially not pesky little employees who dared to argue with his way of thinking..  
  
Seeing him grin in such a prideful fashion, Yuka finally understood that her protests and pleas fell on the deaf ears of a very stubbon, very callous, very immature individual, and she collected herself respectively--article and all--and stood to exit his office.  
  
"Oh, and Yuka," He called out innocently to her as she reached for the golden doorknob that let to the central part of the office,"..your fired."  
  
Yuka's clutch aganist the doorknob tightened, allowing Inuyasha to smirk at the effect his comment had made.   
  
..But the glory was short-lived.  
  
"Fired?" Yuka laughed loftily, flipping her surprisingly short hair as she did so,"With all due respect, _President_ Inuyasha, I _quit_!"and with that she left his office, slamming the door behind her as she went, never to return.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * * * * * * * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The coffee shop bustled with life and entertainment, as the energetic citizens of Tokyo readied themselves for work.  
  
Inside, it's walls were coated with a thick, rich red, and the wooden floor was smooth and glossy. Monochrome pictures from the feudal era decked the walls tastefully, and round tables covered in white cloth lined the shop. Business men and woman rushed to and from the cash register as they made their purchases and set out for a busy day.  
  
With the chime of a bell, Kagome entered restlessly and took refuge at a round, swiveling seat in front of the counter. With a tan leather bag slung over her shoulder, she slumped against it and groaned. Her head connected with the cool, marble counter and stayed there until a finger jabbed into her shoulder.  
  
"Can't do that here, Kagome." came a rough, but kind voice.  
  
Kagome lifted her head, mumbling things to herself, and stared, face to face, at the person who had disturbed her.  
  
"I know, Kaede, I know. I was just resting my eyes." Kagome muttered as she stifled a yawn, and waved a hand at the elderly woman.  
  
Kaede gave a smile and walked back over to the register.  
  
"What are you doin' here, anyway, child?" She wondered, staring at a nearby clocked placed upon the wall. "Shouldn't you be at work by now?"  
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh at that.  
  
For two years now, she had known Kaede, and thought of the woman as a grandmother. The two of them usually shared light conversation together when Kagome would come inside, and Kaede, who owned this coffee shop, had grown to rather enjoy her company.  
  
"I took the day off." Kagome grinned as she stretched and woke up a bit. "In fact, I have this new assignment that I've been working on."  
  
Actually, she hadn't even started yet, but Kaede didn't need to know that..  
  
"Oh?" Kaede mused, while giving change to a customer. "And what's that?"  
  
"Wellll.." Kagome pulled back the leather flap of her tan bag, reached inside, and produced a thin, square-shaped photograph, "It's not much, just...some interview." She lied, remembering that it was best not to talk about her original intentions.  
  
It probably wouldn't sit well with Naraku if he knew she had been babbling about their scheme to an old woman in a downtown cofee shop.  
  
"Oh," Kaede smiled, "Well, I hope it all works out." The old woman patted the counter and soon dissapeared, walking back into the employee-only part of the store.  
  
Sighing, Kagome remembered she hadn't asked Kaede for her usual order yet, and waited patiently for when the woman would return. Glancing down, Kagome shrugged, focusing back on the photograph that she loosely held in her hands.  
  
It was the same picture Naraku had shown her the day before when he had revealed his grand and shatterproof plan to destroy the reputation of the Shikon Weekly president. Somehow, she had conned him into forking it over, and now that she stared at the man in the picture below, she was, actually, quite glad she had. Atleast now she had something to look at.  
  
Her eyes strayed across the contents, focusing on his eyes, his smile...his hair, until somewhere between admiring his teeth and wondering what he did to keep his mane so shiny, did her eyes flick to the back of the photograph.  
  
There was nothing there, of course, except for a name written in black ink along the thick white border of the already-mysterious photograph. She squinted lightly to read the sloppy scrawl.  
  
"E-noo-yah-sh-uh..?" Kagome muttered feebly under her breath, testing her own pronunciation as she sounded out each syllable.  
  
Yep, sounded about right.  
  
Satisfied at finding out this newfound bit of information, Kagome grinned at the picture below her and sighed in mild content.  
  
So his name was Inuyasha...  
  
She had no time to swoon, however, as a female individual seated herself violently beside Kagome, muttering hateful things under her breath as she got comfortable in her seat.  
  
Kagome was about to ask just what she was so upset about, but thought better of it once she noticed just how peeved this woman looked.  
  
She was just _seething_ with anger, the aura exuding from her body sending warnings signals to those nearby.  
  
At the sight of this, Kagome eyes snapped open when she suddenly felt a warm familiarity course throughout her conscience.  
  
She knew this woman from somewhere, but..where?  
  
Did she work with her? No, that couldn't be it. If that was the case, Kagome would have atleast known if it was one of her colleagues or not. And,..she couldn't known her from the coffee shop, because the only person she ever talked to was Kaede..  
  
Then Kagome mentally slapped herself for being so stupid when a onslaught of memories came crashing down into her brain. She did not know this woman from work, or from a coffee shop she daily visited. Kagome knew this woman from high school, and her name was Yuka Shiratori.  
  
But what was she doing here?  
  
Yuka..?  
  
One of her old friend from high school?  
  
Here?  
  
In this place?  
  
Without so much as asking for permission, Kagome grabbed the woman seated beside her and looked the shocked individual square in the face.  
  
Same yellow headband. Same brown eyes. Same hairstyle..  
  
Just to be completely sure, Kagome went out on a limb of sheer boldness and spoke to the Yuka look-a-like.  
  
"Excuse me.." She said gently, not wanting to anger this woman anymore than someone else undoubtedly had.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what in the _hell_ do you want?!" Well, it _sounded_ like the Yuka she knew.   
  
"Your name wouldn't be Yuka Shiratori would it?" Kagome and the woman locked eyes for a moment, before both of their faces settled into knowing smiles.  
  
"I don't know, is your name Kagome Higurashi?" Yuka questioned with a nostalgic sort of smile, then she reached over and gave Kagome a tight hug.  
  
..Oh yes, this definitely the same Yuka that Kagome remembered.  
  
After the two of them released from the hug, Kagome and Yuka spent some time catching up or just reminiscing about old times. They talked about high school, mostly, and old one-time crushes they'd had in the past. Then they talked about college for a while, and decidely, after almost everything had been discussed, the conversation turned to their jobs.  
  
"So, where do you work now, anyway, Yuka?" Kagome gave her friend a quizzical look as they chatted the morning away.  
  
Suddenly, the previously pissed woman "Do NOT Disturb" warning signs went up again as she displayed vividly angry emotions on her face. However, after a minute or two it dissolved into thin air and she gave a genuine laugh.  
  
"Let's just say, Kagome, that I don't have to worry about employment at the moment. Atleast, not for now." Yuka smirked lightly with a glint of fire still reflecting in her eyes.  
  
Ahh..quickly, Kagome realized what was going on.  
  
"You got fired, didn't you?" She said, not even trying to keep the bluntness out of her voice.  
  
"Not quite, but almost." Yuka laughed lightly, "I quit."  
  
"You _quit_? Why?!"  
  
Then Yuka proceeded to tell the long and detailed story of her life as a Shikon Weekly writer/reporter. She told Kagome of that morning. How she had verbally clashed with her boss on how her article, Women's Rights, was informative, but yet, not interesting. Then, while Kagome's mouth was hanging open after hearing some of the things Yuka proclaimed throughout her tail, Yuka dropped the bomb..  
  
"I called him a chauvinistic pig and he _admitted_ up to it, Kagome." She said, eyes narrowed in complete disgust, as she finished telling her story.  
  
"Who's..'he'?" Kagome asked curiously, propping her elbow up on the counter to listen intently.  
  
"Inuyasha, of course."  
  
If Kagome had been drinking, she would have spit out the liquid. If she had been eating, she would have choked on her food. Thankfully, though, since she was doing neither at the moment, her elbow slipped akwardly off the table, instead, and her head dipped lightly at the loss of balance.  
  
"What did you just say?" She choked out dryly.  
  
"Oh, you know! Inuyasha! The president of Shikon Weekly?"  
  
Oh, Kagome knew alright.  
  
She just had a hard time grasping the fact that this Inuyasha was capable of such a thing. After all, from what she had seen in the photograph, the man looked nothing like a chauvinistic tyrrant who abhorred the ways of Feminist Rights, but then again, looks can be deceiving..  
  
Kagome guessed it would only be a matter of time before she knew what the _real_ Inuyasha was like, as opposed to his photograph, which seemed to be clouding her usually secure judgement at the moment.  
  
Making sure she had everything--her bag, the photograph, and a fresh cup of coffee (complements of Kaede who had stopped by to listen in on the conversation along the way)--Kagome chatted with Yuka a few more minutes before heading out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * * * * * * * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Chapter Notes**: I know I've mixed up Yuka with either Eri or Ayumi, because I can't differentiate between the three. *shakes head* I tried to look up information on the girl (Yuka) so I could make her appearance more to the character, but I don't know which one is which. I watch the show faithfully, own several DVD's, etc. etc, but if it stands that I screwed up and Yuka _isn't_ the one with the short hair and yellow headband, let's just all overlook that, alright? *sweatdrops* This is definitely longer than I exspected it to be. *takes a look* Definitely longer..o_O; But hey, beggars can't be choosey! And one more thing, I'm not really sure if I answered any specific questions or not, but I do know that things will start to take shape very soon. With chapters one and two setting the stage for the story, and with more characters being introduced, it can only get better here on out, right? Right! ^_^ So, if you would, please, _please_ continue to review! I'd really appreciate it!   
  
~Coming soon: Chapter Three  
  
*Aerial 


	3. Chapter Three

  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, but I _am_ borrowing him for a while..   
  
**Author's Note**: Sheesh. Talk about being swept of the face of the earth for a while. *grunts* Sorry for not updating sooner, everyone, I've had a few problems to deal with over the last two months, and haven't had time to write. But now that everything's taken care of, I can hopefully pick up where I left off. Hopefully..  
  
And once again, I'm suprised! Beyond shocked, actually--just short of having a heart attack. ^_^ *grins* The positive comments so far are very helpful and I am *very* greatful to the people who have reviewed so far! I didn't think my idea would be so accepted, but by no means am I complaining! Your reviews have encouraged me, and I hope I can return the favor by continuing to write future chapters! Once again, a big thanks to everyone.   
  
**Now**, you may have read it in the reviews, and you may have not, but for those of you who read **XLimpBizkitFrEaKX**'s review, here is the answer to her question. ^_^ You didn't imagine it. My story _was_ here during the summer, but I forgot about it, and let it sit, unattended. Hence, it's re-appearance. I deleted it from FF.net so I could work on it, developing the story and/or fixing several mistakes in the opening chapter (though I know I still missed a few). So yes, this story was previously posted at FF.net just under a different name, and with way too many spelling errors. But I assure you, this _is_ my first Inu Yasha story, and will be continued as such.  
  
..And yes, for those who asked, this is a hanyou story. ^_^ I know I've mentioned both a human and demon Inuyasha (i.e the photograph, and office scene), but don't worry. You'll find out why soon enough..   
  


**Scandalous**   
  
Chapter Three   
  
***   
  


"THIS IS UN_BELIEVABLE_!" She screamed furiously throughout the place, causing dust to fall from the rafters of the building.  
  
In that instant, a whole multitude of necks snapped to the right as the entire office, steeled in an unnaturally eerie silence, watched in horrified bewilderment as Kagome took godzilla-like steps down the hall.  
  
Oh, she was _beyond_ mad.  
  
In fact, she was well _beyond_ anything and everything that even slightly consisted of rage..  
  
Truly, Kagome was not in the mood to be trifled with.  
  
...And with good reason.  
  
Just that very morning, she had learned one small, but very unsettling piece of information, concerning Inuyasha that she wished she hadn't learned.  
  
He was a chauvinistic pig..  
  
Now, it could have been due to the fact that Kagome had acquired a certain _fondness_ for the photograph she had received from Naraku. It could have been due to the fact that, maybe, while she had acquired this "fondness", Kagome had also acquired certain _expectations_ as to what she thought this "Inuyasha" would be like...  
  
But whatever the case, upon hearing that the man in the photograph--the man who, Kagome was convinced, just couldn't possibly be anything other than perfect--was sexist on just about every issue concerning women, she just couldn't handle it.  
  
Her first _real_ assignment in years, and it had to be about some slave-driving woman hater.  
  
No wonder she was mad...  
  
Dismissing the strange looks she was receiving from her fellow co-workers, Kagome took off toward's Naraku's office. With her tan workbag slung stiffly over her shoulder, and with the deceptive photograph of Inuyasha crushed tightly in her fist, Kagome approached the office of her superior, reaching for the doorhandle as she did so.  
  
But she caught nothing but air as the door itself swung open of its own accord and revealed a very tall, dark, and stoic individual.  
  
He stood in the doorframe for a brief moment, his cold, amber eyes locking with Kagome's for no more than a split second, before he pushed past her in the hall, his long mane of silvery-white trailing after him.  
  
As he left, Kagome watched him with a neutral expression as he seemed to float away on an air of self-importance. Raising an eyebrow at the rude stranger's back, she caught one last glimpse of his ravishing silver locks before he turned a corner and dissappeared out of sight.   
  
Now, what was _that_ about?  
  
Shaking her head to dismiss the thought, Kagome tightened her grip around the photograph and waltzed through the open office door.  
  


* * * * * * * * *

  
  
"Tell me why we're doing this again?" Inuyasha said lazily to a woman holding a clipboard as he sat, reclined, in his big, corporate office chair.  
  
The woman stood in front of his desk, long hair cascading down her back in raven sheets, as she fixed him with a cool, stony glare, her chocolate eyes bearing down into his reproachfully as he said the words.  
  
Honestly, this had to be the twentieth time he'd asked her in the last ten minutes.  
  
"Because you fired half of the staff yesterday, Inuyasha," the woman's tone was cool and calm, like that of a mother striving to keep her patience.  
  
"So?" He fired back carelessly.  
  
"_So_," the woman stressed,"You can't just run a newspaper company without people to write what will be printed on the pages, Inuyasha. That's why we're scheduling a series of interviews to hire a new set of employees."  
  
A grunt issued from Inuyasha's mouth as he swiveled around in the black leather chair he currently occupied,"Well, you're my secretary, Kikyo! You handle it." He whined, not at all happy with the idea of being saddled up for an hour or so with complete strangers who dared to tell him they were good enough to work in his office.  
  
The wooden clipboard in Kikyo's hand began to groan and crack as she gripped it hard in agitation,"As much as I would love to take care of all your problems, Inuyasha," sarcasm dripped from her words,"there is only who person who can employ the individuals we interview."  
  
Time passed in a slow, silent manner as Kikyo crossed her arms at the wrists, waiting patiently for Inuyasha's response.  
  
"..Who?" Oh, he was a smart one.  
  
"You, Inuyasha!" Kikyo seemed to flush in the face, obviously overwhelmed with her employers sudden stupidity.  
  
Inuyasha's mouth formed an 'o' in response, as his eyes seemed to glaze over at the new bit of information.  
  
"As stated in the contract of this company, the only person who is allowed to interview and hire the applicants of Shikon Weekly is the president." Kikyo stated matter of factly, picking at pieces of microscopic dust that seemed to litter the top of her clipboard.  
  
"..and his secretary." Inuyasha, in turn, said, throwing a large stack of parchment upon the top of his desk.  
  
The contract itself.  
  
"What?" His secretary rushed to his side, pulling out a pair of stylish reading glasses as she did so.  
  
"As stated in the contract of this company," Inuyasha claimed, recalling the very words Kikyo had used earlier,"the only person who is allowed to interview and hire the applicants of Shikon Weekly is the president..and his secretary." He stated, a grin of malevolence plastered upon his face.  
  
Kikyo's eyes narrowed,"Let me see that!" She demanded, stealing away the entire contract and holding it close to her face.  
  
Inuyasha seemed to practically fumble in his chair, the grin of pure evil wiped clear off his face, only to be replaced with a look of absolute horror.  
  
"If, in the event of a series of dismissals, the president is to conduct an interview, all respectable persons are to recollect a staff of employees. Thus, the solitary responsibility of this task is that of the president, and..his secretary?" Kikyo's eyes seemed to cross momentarily as she squinted at the markings on the page.  
  
It _appeared_ that a certain hanyou had taken it upon himself to change the words "and the president alone" to "and the president's secretary". Judging by the sloppy, bright red scrawl, this change had taken place just moments before. The scent of the marker still hung lightly in the air.  
  
But Inuyasha played it cool, acting as if nothing was wrong with the bulk of weighty papers Kikyo held in her hands.  
  
He rocked back and forth in his chair, fiddling with his suspiciously red fingers as he did so, and dared Kikyo to say _anything_ about it.  
  
Which she would.  
  
"You changed the contract, didn't you, Inuyasha." Kikyo shot him a deadpan look.  
  
"Possibly," Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and spoke with a serious tone,"But what are you going to do about it?" Nothing, he hoped.  
  
"Nothing," Kikyo shrugged her shoulders carelessly and Inuyasha visibly relaxed,"that is..if you give me a raise." She finished cleverly, placing the mutilated contract back atop the spoiled president's desk.  
  
Inuyasha's mouth fell open in shock and disbelief.  
  
She was blackmailing him?!  
  
One of his own workers?!  
  
He'd just have to fix that.  
  
"I can fire you, how about that?" Inuyasha replied smartly with a smirky grin.  
  
Kikyo seemed unfazed at this obvious threat to her job,"I guess you could," She paused for a minute, taking off her glasses and placing them back into her pocket,"but then you'd have to do all those boring interviews by yourself, and that _fantastic_ rewrite you did in the contract would be all for nothing."  
  
Inuyasha's teeth grit together,"I'll give you the raise, if you help with the interviews. All interviews, and I don't want to have to do all the talking."  
  
He glared at her,"Ok?"  
  
"Ok." Kikyo grinned in spite of herself.  
  
Who said it wasn't an easy job to manipulate the Shikon Weekly president?  
  


* * * * * * * * *

  
  
When she entered his office, Kagome was outraged, livid--completely overtaken by emotional rage. But now, as she sat across from Naraku in the chair that she had sat in one too many times before, Kagome was apalled, shocked,..and unable to breath.  
  
She hadn't been in his office for more than ten minute and already she'd lost her nerve.  
  
But you really couldn't blame the girl. Naraku wasn't exactly someone you could sit down and have tea with..  
  
"You seem anxious to tell me something, Miss Higurashi?" He said elusively, eyes glued to the item clutched tightly in her fist.  
  
Kagome strived to calm down. Anxious wasn't the word for it. In fact, anxious would be a relatively sugar-coated version of how she felt about this conversation they were having.  
  
"Um..you could say that," She fixed her gaze on all parts of the room--pictures, plants, carpet designs and window blinds--but never on Naraku,"You see, it's about this..Inuyasha person." Kagome bore holes into her lap as she waited for a response.  
  
But for a while nothing came.  
  
Though Kagome couldn't see it, Naraku's eyes seemed to widen with the mention of that name..  
  
But in the fraction of a second they were back to normal. Calm. Cold. Full of mystery and deceit.  
  
"Inuyasha, you say?" Confusion littered his voice,"And who might that be?" He asked..although he already knew..  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped up to meet his as she fixed him with a bewildered gaze.  
  
.._What?_  
  
"I'm guessing he's the person in this photograph?" She told him realistically, eyes narrowed at him in suspicion.  
  
How could he not know who it was? After all, he was the one who had given her the photograph..  
  
Shaking her head to focus her thoughts, and releasing the picture from her death grip, Kagome handed it to him. "See, the name 'Inuyasha' is written in black ink along the thick, white border."  
  
For a moment, the only audible sound was the ticking of the clock.  
  
"So it is." Naraku lamented dryly, after studying the picture for a moment.  
  
Then he did something Kagome would never exspect.  
  
He _smiled_.  
  
His teeth even showed!  
  
"Looks like you off to a good start, Higurashi." Naraku said earnestly, offering her his first encouraging words.  
  
For a moment, all Kagome could do was blink, and gape at him like a fish out of water.  
  
This had to be a phenomenon of some sort.  
  
Not only did he actually make the effort to look _happy_ about her discovery, but he was _praising_ her too?!  
  
_"Your a good writer, Miss Higurashi.."_  
  
Kagome allowed herself to smile in return and accept the compliment,"Thank you, sir."  
  
Naraku waved his hand and told her, quite stifly, to think nothing of it.  
  
Tucking a loose strand of raven hair behind her ear, Kagome pressed on with the conversation,"I've also learned a few others bits of information as well."  
  
Naraku was quick to latch onto that last bit without hesitation,"_Oh?_"  
  
Even though it was just the two of them, Kagome and Naraku both leaned in as if they were whispering in a crowded room,"He seems to be a bit on the sexist side," Employee whispered to employer in a conspiratorial way,"and not only that, but he fired half of his staff yesterday because of it!"  
  
Naraku leaned back and chuckled in his seat.  
  
Oh, this was priceless.  
  
At the rate they were going, he'd have his way in no time.  
  
And after that..  
  
Clearing his throat, Naraku pulled back one of the large, mahogany drawers of his desk and produced a small ordinary, spiral notebook. He dusted the top of it off with his hands and held it out to Kagome.  
  
"Take this," He said, and Kagome did,"and write down everything you learn. Every fact you find, every conversation you hear, everything and anything about Inuyasha will go into that notebook until you feel like you have collected enough information to write the greatest expose of the century."  
  
Goosebumps ran up and down Kagome's arms as she gripped the binder tighter in her hands.  
  
_The greatest expose of the century.._  
  
"I will, sir." She breathed, the thought of writing something so great still weighing down heavily on her mind.  
  
"Good." Naraku said flatly, and the glittery look to Kagome's eyes were immediantly gone,"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." He informed, spinning around to face the window.  
  
Realizing that the conversation was over, Kagome gathered her belongings and headed for the door, remembering all but one thing..  
  
The photograph.  
  
After waiting several minutes for Kagome to fully leave, Naraku erupted in a fitful rage that no one but himself could see. He swirled back around and grabbed the crumpled Inuyasha photograph with such a vengence that papers, pens, and pencils alike all blew off his desk.  
  
Never again would he make such a stupid and careless mistake..  
  
In the next instant, the picture in his hand ignited, burning violently inside his palm until there was nothing left but ash..  
  


* * * * * * * * *

  
  
**Author's Chapter Notes**: Finally! Though it took me way too long to get this chapter up (mainly because I had some serious family/school issues to deal with), I hope you all enjoyed it. Felt like doing something a little different, rather than starting off with that introductory theme I did in the past. ^_~ Didn't want to seem to predictable, you see, but they _will_ (most likely) be used again in future chapters. Anyway, chapter four should be out shortly. Until then! Please, review and enjoy! ^_^  
  
~Coming soon: Chapter Four  
  
*Aerial 


End file.
